


Too Close

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery Kink, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a little too close to being caught for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Sam’s barely holding it together as he watches his cock disappear into his brother’s hot, wet mouth, running his fingers through Dean’s hair in encouragement and Dean’s green eyes lock with his. He wants to watch so badly but Dean’s tongue is swirling around the head, teasing at the slit and Sam lets his eyes roll back and his body slump back against the mattress in defeat. He focuses on the wet sounds Dean’s making, the soft, muffled little moans that vibrate through him and Sam swears he could die right here with Dean’s throat squeezing him gently. 

Without really thinking, he starts thrusting his hips up into Dean’s mouth gently, more of an instinct than anything else, just letting his cock sink a little farther into Dean’s mouth, making Dean’s moans come a little louder. Sam’s so into it he doesn’t realize until too late that the front door is being slammed shut and their father is barking out a short “boys!” that has Dean pulling off of Sam instantly, already scrambling to find their clothes on the floor.

He tosses Sam anything he can find and Sam’s still rock hard but pulling on the first thing he can grab while Dean’s quickly slipping into a shirt and heading out the door and down the hall to meet their father.

“Where’s your brother?” Sam hears John ask and Dean mumbles something in response. Sam slips on his shirt and wills himself to calm down so his hard-on isn’t so obvious but the thrill of nearly being caught doesn’t seem to be helping. 

Sam goes out to meet them and they’re both sitting a the table, waiting for him, Dean’s cheeks flushing a bit a the sight of him and John looking mildly amused.

“You two sleepin’ in the middle of the day?” John asks as Sam takes a seat next to Dean. Sam shrugs noncommittally and Dean’s still staring at him and Sam wants to say something to get him to quit but he doesn’t. John doesn’t seem to notice anyway because he clears his throat and pulls out all his notes from their most recent case, going over the details and Sam’s only half listening because he can’t stop looking at Dean looking at him.

Dean’s hair is a mess and his pupils are blown and, fuck, his lips are cherry red and how does their father not see this?! But Sam’s thankful at least and he leans over, pretending to get a closer look at John’s notes and resting his hand high on his brother’s thigh, giving it a squeeze, a gentle promise of more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at descriptions also


End file.
